The Stupid Games
by Sunshine Muncher
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen! Brace yourselves for histories worst hunger games!


**Okay, so I had this random idea to throw a bunch of random characters, from books, games and movies into the hunger games. Twelve categories each.**

**i have no intention of making a long story, and none of the characters are actually acting like they should really in this story. And I assure you readers that I have nothing against the chosen characters below, except for the warrior characters and the random horse.**

**three characters have no appearance, and you will see that in the last two categories, i was obviously out of good ideas that I was wanting to work with because I included a category of made up characters and added Chef Ramsey from Master chef.**

**and honestly, don't ask me why, because I don't know. I just had this idea to make the worst Hunger Games ever. **

**And I wrote badly on purpose, so don't criticize me on my bad writing in here because I know.**

**~Ladies and Gentlemen, brace yourselves for the worst hunger games in history!**

Borderlands- Gaige and Tiny Tina (doesn't make an appearance)

Hunger games-Katniss and Peeta

Matrix- Neo and Smith

Warriors- Purdy and Lionblaze (doesn't make an appearance)

Inheritance Cycle- Eragon and Saphira

Metroid-random space pirate (Erik), and random space pirate (Phil) (both love eating horses and have an obsession with earwax)

Lord of the Rings- random Rohan horse and The Witch King

Crysis- Ceph Pinger and Alcatraz

Legend Of Zelda- Midna and Link (twilight princess)

Mario Kart- Mario and Bowser

Random non existent category- Max and Lewis (twins, both obsessed with explosives)

Master Chef- Chef Ramsey and random woman that wants to be a master chef (makes no appearance)

Chapter 1-

Katniss watched as the plate rose up into the arena steeling herself for the next days of extreme violence. She had seen all of the tributes for this year, making her unsure of how they even got there, or why they were there, or how logical this was.

She made sure to remember what her plan was, don't step off the plate before the count down was done, and grab the nearest pack and head into the woods.

Katniss looked around when the plate rose up dazed by the sight. A large forest rose around them, and in the middle of the ring of a strange assortment of tributes was The Cornucopia. Most of the supplies were there but other bags were scattered around. Katniss viewed the tributes each with apprehension. Except the horse, the guy called Chef Ramsey, and the two cats.

Then the cannon sounded. Katniss hesitated while the tributes moved off their pads right away. The massive dragon that Katniss remembered was called Saphira opened her maw and let out a torrent of flames scorching the ground in a wide swath missing most of the tributes except for two of the explosives obsessed twins who were burnt into cinders.

Then in the midst of fighting, an old annoying cat that drove Katniss mad with his never ending talking, Purdy, walked up to the dragon and started telling a story. Saphira roared in agony, then died.

"OMG! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Screamed the annoying bratty teenager Eragon and he flopped over dead.

Katniss decided she would just stand there since nobody seemed to care, and because this was slightly entertaining too.

Then Katniss leapt out of the way as a small car, basically a go-kart, with Bowser growling in joy as he tried to run Mario over and chased him all over into the woods.

Katniss sat down watching while the horse from Rohan stared evilly at the Witch King who was shrieking and swinging a flail around. The horse was about to do something it appeared when the space pirates Erik and Phil jumped on it and shot a gun into its head directly making it explode. The space pirates then extremely hungry for whatever reason started eating it and they never noticed but got stepped on by the Ceph Pinger.

Peeta came and sat down beside Katniss smiling and pointing, "hey Katniss, look at Neo and Smith."

Katniss searched out the two and saw then pulling off super fast Matrix moves, which included Neo beating Smith's face in.

"HOLY CRAP! SOME ONE KILL THE PINGER ALREADY!" Midna shrieked angrily while trying to dodge its bullets, and Link trying to slice her in two for being such a jerk to her.

Katniss chuckled while watching. "It's funny how nobody is even looking at us hey Peeta?" The baker chuckled agreeing with Katniss

The guy in the Nano Suit, Alcatraz, started ripping apart The Pinger and crushed its driver with his hands after he disabled the machine. Then he turned and punched Link and Midna in the face killing them instantly, almost sadly.

More and more times the cannon that signified a death went off until all that were left aside from Katniss and Peeta were Purdy, Neo, Gaige, Alcatraz, Chef Ramsey, who was now yelling about bad cooking and giving everyone a headache, and Mario. "Wow" Katniss breathed, "that was pathetic."  
All of the other remaining tributes were now crouched behind cover waiting to attack each other. Suddenly a holographic image of President Snow appeared and said, "remaining tributes, from now on, the rules go that two of the last survivors will win the competition." Then he was gone.

"Well that was random." Gaige stated loudly, "too bad I hate all of you-ANARCHY!" She ran out with her shot gun spraying bullets all over the place. Mario attempted to do the only thing he'd ever done. Step on people.

The short Italian jumped and tried to step on Gaige but was blasted out of the air by a very accurate gauss rifle. "Hey you jerk!" Gaige shouted at Alcatraz who was now concealed by his cloak, "I was supposed to kill Mario!" But never said more because the gauss rifle took her out, and Death Trap too.

Chef Ramsey screamed at Alcatraz, "you're a horrible cook! Absolutely horrible! Then had a heart attack from over working himself.

Purdy finally decided he didn't care and was too old and annoying so he died.

Now it was just, Katniss, Peeta, Alcatraz, and Neo.

"This might, or might not be interesting." Katniss spoke, "scientifically enhanced, versus, unrealistically enhanced. I wonder who'll win?"

Peeta thought for a moment, "hm...I'd say Alcatraz."

Katniss nodded, "yeah, I'd agree."

Neo and Alcatraz faced each other silently waiting to strike. Neo suddenly jumped in a blurr, but Alcatraz activated his suit's cloaking and Neo hit the ground rolling up just in time to avoid a burst of bullets from the gauss rifle. Neo smirked then said, "nice try invisible man, but I've got Matrix vision."

"Yeah, and I'm right behind you."

Neo wheeled around and ducked under a powerful punch then started unleashing a unnaturally fast barrage of punching. The funny thing was, was that Alcatraz activated his suit armour, and Neo might have well have been punching a mountain instead of a person.

"Nice try Matrix man, but I've got a nano suit."

Then he punched Neo in the chest and sent him flying against the cornucopia killing him and leaving a massive indent in the structure.

"Well, that was anticlimactic." Alcatraz muttered before calling the random VTOL that was hovering over the arena to pick him up, then he was gone.

"Hm." Peeta watched the VTOL fly away, "what do you suppose we do Katniss?"

Katniss smiled, "well we won silly!"

Just then Snow's image came back and Peeta screamed, "oh shut the hell up asshole!"

Snow coughed then said, "due to the Hunger Games this year being absolutely lame, and all of these dead tributes will be coming back alive because they are fictional characters, and also one tribute flew away, the rules are now back to how they were. Have fun killing each other!"

Katniss and Peeta stared at eachother silently, "I thought we were supposed to win." Katniss grumbled crossing her arms angrily.

"Yeah...well, if you want to...you can kill-oh look poisonous berries!" Peeta exclaimed picking up a bunch of berries that fell out of a random dead cats mouth.

"NoNoNo!" Snow came back on, "just whatever you do, don't eat those berries!"

"You have to let us win then." Katniss stated bluntly.

"Okay okay! And here we have the winners of this years Hunger Games! Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta...um Peeta...I forgot..."

Then the hovercraft came and Peeta and Katniss smiled and kissed and blah blah blah, while Haymitch drunkenly poured a pile of confetti all over them and I don't even care anymore and this is really stupid, and the hovercraft blew up.

The end.


End file.
